


These Arms Are All I Have

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [17]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Islands, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Vacation, discussion of religion i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 17 - VacationAda and North go island hopping in Scotland.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	These Arms Are All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> a short one today! i wanna do a fic every day because i like the challenge but they can't all be like, 'It's a Wonderful Life' quality. I posted my best fic first why *applies clown make up*
> 
> i haven't been outside in three months and forgot what the islands are like sorry i hope this reads ok. I'm Scottish so I visit the islands quite frequently and it's so weird whenever i do, it's like... nostalgia for a place i'm already in? i want to be even more scottish when I'm in them even though i'm already as scottish as it gets? also i'm not religious at all i'm way too gay and my local town is way too evangelical but iona is just... it hits different for me
> 
> idk i wanted to write adanorth and i wanted to write about my islands so here we go

The crisp winds blew against North's and Ada's faces as they sat on a bench overlooking the shore, intertwined in each other's embrace. The water was alarmingly clear. It was simply untouched by pollution or any other crime humanity had committed against nature over the last century or so. Every Scottish island they'd visited so far appeared to be safe from humanity; each one was an individual paradise that very much had humans present, but regardless belonged entirely to the environment.

It was a bizarre kind of tourist attraction, to say the least. It was extremely difficult to tell the tourists from the locals, as everyone on the islands seemed to fit there perfectly. The people treated the land and each other with the utmost respect. A large part of the tourist industry appeared to be built almost entirely on exploration and celebration of local culture rather than the dismantling of it. Ada had never visited so many museums before in her life; she had virtual tours of most of them stored in multiple databases in her brain, what was the point of going to one in person?

The point appeared to be that she got to be completely enveloped by another place, at least temporarily, and she got to be that with North. They were usually so loud when they were together: Echo had once called them 'an unholy combination of chaos overlords'. She was right, but when they were in museums, they were practically mute. The culture respected them, and so they respected the culture.

Now they were on Iona, which was more religious than they'd expected, but there was something calming in how sacred it was. It wasn't restrictive, but soothing. Human religions had never made much sense to North and Ada, but Iona showed them what was so comforting about them; this island, at least, was a place for people to feel safe and assure themselves that someone out there was watching over them. That everything was going to be okay. Even if there was no mystical entity ensuring their safety and future happiness, they at least had a community to feel safe in. North especially could empathise with this, having told Ada many times that Jericho saved her life. Ada had smiled, nodded, and silently agreed. Being with North had saved _her_ life in many ways, after all.

They'd just come out of the Abbey museum and had had a good wander along the coast line, and now they were simply sitting, basking in the environment around them. They'd take the boat to Staffa to see all the puffins later. Eventually. Once they'd had enough of each other's hugs, of course.

"Man, the vibe is wild here," murmured North, leaning against Ada as they gazed out to the sea.

Ada raised an eyebrow, rubbing North's shoulder. "It is? Like, a party vibe?"

North chuckled. "Obviously not. It's just... wild. It's wild to imagine a place so peaceful. It's like being alone in the world."

Ada grimaced. "I guess we found the only good human settlement."

North smirked. "Eh, I doubt that. There might be more out there for us to _investigate_. I'm down for exploring them all with you."

"I'd like that a lot," said Ada, her eyes twinkling. "I really would."


End file.
